


Perfect Through You

by Anxious_Muu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu
Summary: Finding your soulmate in form of a tattoo engraved on the skin. These tattoos are shown in the form of quotes. Each person posses a half of the quote, and when reunited with their soulmate that possesses the other half of the quote, a beautiful phrase takes the form of love and relationship between the soulmates.This is the story of two humans striving for happiness, longing and love. While they understand the mechanics of how soulmates work, their love lives haven't blossomed yet. What could possibly await each one of them?(The quotes are sometimes real ones, usually taken from the authors of books i really admire)





	Perfect Through You

Hayato has always been told that finding one’s soulmate was a rare occurrence. It is said that only 1 in 5 people could reunite with their true soulmate. There was an even rarer chance for him to meet his own. His triplets had apparently found their missing persons out there among the population of Japan. To say that he didn’t feel hopeless on his case would be a lie. Not that he gave the topic much thought in the first place. But he just didn’t expect much from his life at this point.

 

Once reaching puberty, a tattoo appears on a person’s skin. The tattoos are a manifestation of deep-meaningful quotes and phrases, split between soulmates. The sentence could appear anywhere on the body, as long as the person could properly read his half of quote. So when the two soulmates meet, the quote finally becomes complete. While it’s true that many quotes can be mismatched and make sense as well, soulmate love was a special kind of retrieval.

 

His older triplet, Asuna’s quote appeared on her right thigh, the words appeared to be beautifully scribbled. And while the words didn’t make much sense, it sent a shiver through her skin: _I’m able to find myself-._

His eldest triplet, Hayami had his appear on the right side of his waist. _No one deserves you like I do._ It was simple and promising, but the rails in his mind never stopped functioning, trying to guess what his soulmate had tattooed on her skin.

 

As for Hayato, his own had beautifully spread its words on his collarbone, just under the hem of his shirt. His was the most melancholic, as he stated himself: _If we only shine light on our flaws-._ His curiosity was unspoken all those nights he stayed up late trying to figure out the missing part of the sentence. He knew he was insecure, but did fate really have to do him dirty and expose him? Was his soulmate also insecure? The questions were flooding and never ending.

 

Asuna had found her soulmate back in her third year of high school. The boy was apparently ethereal, blue shining eyes hidden underneath his black bangs. Hikoboshi was his name. He was a second year college student in the astronomy department. The couple had first laid eyes on each other in a small café. When the guy had come in, the café was packed. Hikoboshi had worked up the courage and asked Asuna if he could sit with her. He had this project he had to hand the day after; otherwise he would never ask a girl such favor. Or so he stated himself. And just like magic, they had _found_ each other. Asuna had eagerly asked to check on their halves of their quotes. Her happiness was imaginable when their quote proved to match. And she jumped across the table to hug him and vowed like a fool to never let go. It was then that she made it a goal to enroll in the university her soulmate attended.

 

_I’m able to find myself when I’m lost in you._

Hayami, had encountered his soulmate through their sister. The girl was Asuna’s best friend throughout college where they met. Yukari was her name. She was a chubby girl, with round glasses conveying her quirkiness. Apparently Hayami was attending the same college as Asunaand it just “happened” when he met Yukari. Their interest in each other had perked up; they got along much better than they thought. It didn’t even take long before Yukari worked up the courage to show her half of the quote on her forearm. She was chubby, confident but kind of insecure, and Hayami appreciated the girl’s courage and self-love. So in return, he didn’t hesitate once to raise his shirt and show her his half of the _matching_ quote, with a stupid grin on his face. They had found each other and they shared an immediate kiss. And before anyone knew it, they hit it off as a couple.

 

 _No one deserves you like I do, no one makes my heart beat like you do_.

 

 Hayato didn’t attend the same college as his siblings. Those two are extremely smart –the annoying smart type- and managed to get in one of the top universities in the city, if not in the country. Asuna had followed Hikoboshi to the astronomy field, while Hayami was trying to achieve his dreams to become a soccer player. However, the youngest sibling managed to enroll in a university in Nagano, taking a biology course. It was a five hour train ride from his hometown, making it a given for him to stay in the dorms. He didn’t really fancy any dreams he strived to achieve. But he was proud to say he was trying to find himself in this world.

 

The cool air hit his face as he made his exit out of the train, the handle of his suitcase firm in his grip, his shoulder bag heavy on his tiny delicate shoulder but tolerable. The air in here felt different from where he returned from. Suddenly, the five hour train ride felt like nothing and the exhaustion evaporated in thin air. It was a relief to come back home.

 

He walked his way through the sea of people, eager to find a way out. Living in the dorms had proved to be a challenge. His two idiots were lucky they didn’t have to leave home. _Yet_. He knew his sister was trying to marry that Hiko _bastard_ guy and he knew that his brother was preparing for his leave to America. He stifled a chuckle as he recalled the last time he saw them in person. Their smiles reached their ears thanks to their love lives. He hoped those smiles would greet him today.

 

His breath caught in his throat at the glimpse of his two favorite people. His two favorite people he hadn’t seen in 10 months now. They hadn’t changed much. From his spot, they were bickering at each other like always: those stupid smirks and remarks fired at each other with no rest, soon after followed by a chorus of laughs. Asuna’s hair has grown longer and reached her lower back; her usual short side braids now fell beautifully down her shoulders. Hayami had gotten a bit taller and buffer, his hair still the same mess as his own. And before Hayato could stop himself, he was running full speed towards them.

 

“HAYAMI! ASUNA!” He shouted loud enough. And the reaction he got was just what he hoped it would be. Hayami shot his head up from his phone, looking left and right to pinpoint the source of the voice. It was until Asuna pointed to the right direction that Hayami barely caught himself when his brother jumped in his arms. Both his shoulder bag and suitcase long abandoned on the train station’s floor. Hayato encircled his legs around the older’s waist, his arms around his neck and his face buried itself in the shoulder of his dear brother. And then he inhaled the scent of his other half who he missed so much.

 

“Hayato!!” Asuna gasped and threw herself in the brotherly hug. “I missed you so, so, so much!”

 

“Aish aish, I almost fell backwards there!” A fun laugh tore from Hayami’s throat as he wrapped strong arms around his siblings. He slowly put his koala down and immediately put a diagonal hand, envisioning the height difference.

 

“You’re still the same height as before!” Hayami declared accusingly. “Yo, are you eating well?!”

 

“I am I am, geez...” Hayato rolled his eyes with a smile fighting on his lips. He turned his attention towards Asuna and offered a warm smile. “Hey there, I missed you~”

 

“Riiiight~” Asuna rolled the word on her tongue, and jumped on her brother’s arm. “I’m not forgiving you if you go about that “other half” thing again! I don’t want to be third-wheeled!”

 

“What do you mean? We can’t just stop third wheeling you,” Hayami challenged with raised eyebrows. He earned himself a fist on his shoulder from his sister and a nipple pinch from his brother.

 

“Don’t say that now.” Hayato deadpanned. “I missed you both, period guys~”

 

“You’re too nice!” The giggle that sounded from their sister made them both grin. They looked at each for a good two seconds before all three burst out laughing. The relief of finally being together settles in and manifests itself in the form of laughter.

 

“You look so much more mature though, won’t lie about that,” Hayami remarked as he picked at his identical locks. “But you’re still cute as ever~”

 

“You guys are identical!” Asuna laughed again.

 

“We are but you can’t deny that each of us has a different air.” Hayami replied back with as much argument.

 

“Holy shit”

 

The two oldest looked back at Hayato, his gaze fixated with a hard look. Their bickering didn’t matter at all right now. They watched as his face twisted from confusedness to absolute shock. “Is that a hickey on your neck?!”

 

The yell had half the passersby’s glance back either in amusement or disgust. Asuna slapped her palm across her neck, trying to conceal the purple mark from her brother’s eyes. Her cheeks heated in extreme embarrassment as she stumbled on words of both apology and denial. What shocked Hayato even more was the eye roll from Hayami, openly exposing his slight discomfort with the topic.

 

“I know right? She slept with her boyfriend...” He turned his face the opposite way, the jealousy clearly shared between the brothers but conveyed in different ways at the moment.

 

“H-Hey! I’m a full grown adult! You don’t get to judge me!!” Asuna pouted back.

 

“You lost your virginity?!” Hayato spoke once again from the middle; his over protectiveness making him forget how much of an introvert he was.

 

“I get that you love him, but you’re still ours! And losing your virginity to him is just-” Hayami ended his sentence with a difficult groan, his soul clearly in torment from having to accept this harsh reality.

 

“And you _knew_?!” Hayato pointed an accusing finger towards Hayami “Why didn’t you tell me?! I’m just a phone call away!”

 

“Well how could I tell you over the phone?!” Hayami replied back with dread resounding in his tone. “I tried to tell you about it, but I just could never voice it out!” The boy took fistfuls of his hair and groaned in an excessively dramatic way.

 

“Stop it you two, you’re embarrassing us!” Asuna’s hands balled into fists and punched her brothers’ shoulders simultaneously. “I get that you care about me but he’s my boyfriend now!”

 

“And you’re ours,” The twins harmonized in dark lowered tones, vengeance and jealousy taking control of their heads.

 

“Ugh, whatever!” Asuna marched forward then twirled around facing them. “We need to get out of here now. We have a lot of stuff to catch up on!” She looked back with an immediate grin as if the last minutes didn’t happen. Both twins shook their heads with a sigh and helpless chuckles, and then nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Now back to his senses, Hayato quickly retrieved his shoulder bag and suitcase from the floor, taking the walk out with his siblings. He chose to listen to their conversation as they made their way out. He looked ahead; the sea of people clearing slowly as they neared the exit. That was until his eyes chose to land on a couple that was walking by. He couldn’t register their appearances as quick as he felt butterflies in his stomach. But the boy intrigued him; his dark skin matched perfectly with the red hue shirt and black jeans, the scarf carefully wrapped around his neck, his straight messy black hair that didn’t seem too messy at all and just perfect and the stylish round glasses were the cherry on top. He couldn’t make out his face perfectly, but his eyes were dead locked on him.

 

The couple neared, and Hayato felt the world going into slow motion and his feet just heaving on him and tangling from behind. He was struggling just not to trip. Preoccupied with his mental distress, it was too late to catch his footing as he felt himself clumsily bump into the guy. He looked up abruptly to apologize, until a pair of forest green eyes met his and the words swallowed right back in his mouth.

 

And then his heart leaped.

 

To say it was a pang to the heart would be an understatement. Perhaps an electric shock? The description couldn’t do it justice. It was the “holy shit” kind of feeling. The “I want to kiss those lips and leave my handprints on your soul” kind of feeling. The kind of feeling that they had known each other for so long even if it was the first time they’ve seen such beauty. Slightly parted mouths gawked in shock and rose pink colored the cold cheeks.

 

“Um, Noire?” The girl besides the guy, _holy shit Noire_ , called from the front as she waited for him.

 

“Bro?” Asuna called from up front, in the opposite direction.

 

Both boys snapped their heads up and to the voices that had snapped them out of that magical moment. Noire shifted in his position. “Oh right... yes, um... Sorry,” He offered a quick smile, patting the shoulder of the younger boy who was now mentally crumbling.

 

“N-no... I-I’m sorry...” He managed. He gave a shy nod when they walked away, and his heart leaped once more when Noire looked back. Their eyes locked for the second time. It didn’t last long this time as the couple soon disappeared from sight.

 

Hayato gulped visibly then blindly followed after his triplets. Heart racing, soul aching, mind racing. He knew he wasn’t sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm a new starter author and you can just call me Muyal or Muu :)  
> This a purely original work that i wanted to share with people. While i'm not very skilled nor confident with my writing style, i actually hope that my writing skills will improve through this story, and hopefully many others <3   
> Consider leaving Kudos or comments as that would really encourage me, and don't be afraid of having any questions considering this universe :3


End file.
